


Compétition Amicale

by Feelix_feels



Series: Self-indulgence est un plat qui se mange sans sauce [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Multi, Slice of Life, Tags May Change, highschool!au, modern!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelix_feels/pseuds/Feelix_feels
Summary: Karadoc reçoit un appel surprenant de Merlin et décide de répondre à l'invitation pour une après-midi assez... Particulière ?Inspiré de l'Highschool!AU de @Amber_Brush et @Belphegor
Relationships: Elias de Kelliwic’h/Merlin
Series: Self-indulgence est un plat qui se mange sans sauce [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812838
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	Compétition Amicale

De toutes les personnes qu’ils pensaient inviter dans leur appartement un de ces jours, ils étaient loin de se figurer que ce serait Karadoc le premier à passer le pas de la porte. Outre Arthur, son copain, qui avait dégoté une camionnette pour les allers-retours et qui avait donc été invité à partager la bière symbolique de la pendaison de crémaillère, et le clan de Léo, qui les avait aidés à emménager personne d’autre n’avait eu l’occasion de fouler le sol en six mois. Le fait d’avoir sept personnes dans la confidence sur l’emplacement semblait déjà de trop, mais Karadoc, c’était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau.

Et du gâteau, autant vous dire qu’il y allait en avoir.

Le cuisinier glissait ses yeux curieusement sur chaque détail qui passait à sa portée, du cuir usé du canapé, qui débarquait tout droit des Emmaüs, à chacun des pots de plantes vertes qui ornaient pêle-mêle un salon qui, autrement, aurait ressemblé à un décor Ikea : Rien ne dépassait. Rien ne trainait. Autant dire qu’ils n’avaient pas d’enfants, et que ça se voyait.

Mais c’était la cuisine qui avait le plus intrigué Karadoc, comme à son habitude, et surtout, son état. Elle était relativement moderne, une petite cuisine à l’américaine qui s’ouvrait directement sur le salon un peu plus vaste que la moyenne de l'immobilier Rennais. Sur le balcon, ils avaient investi de créer un petit potager de ville, rien de bien intéressant, quelques herbes aromatiques, parce que ça coûtait plus cher à acheter qu'à entretenir. Le matériel était à la pointe sans être excessivement tapageur. L’état était nickel, mais il n’en aurait pas attendu moins d’Elias, lui qui avait la réputation d’être pointilleux à en devenir insupportable avec ce genre de détail.

Sauf qu’au final, avec tous les détails qu’il avait emmagasinés, il n’était pas vraiment sûr de savoir s’il était dans l’appartement d’Elias ou de Merlin. Les deux professeurs se regardaient en chien de fusil des deux côtés du plan de travail, pendant qu’il discutait de l’état de leur poêle – toutes nickelles – et ils répondaient à tour de rôle, en grommelant. Si bien que Karadoc allait devoir finir par poser la question, et qu’il n’avait pas envie de passer pour un con en face des deux profs qui l’avaient si « gentiment » invité. À grailler en plus. C’était pas concevable de leur faire ça. 

La tension était incroyable. Elle était tellement palpable que même les pigeons évitaient leur balcon. Mais elle était tellement haute et exacerbée qu’elle avait fini par passer au-dessus de la tête de Karadoc, et ses préoccupations beaucoup plus terre à terre.

« - Du coup, j’ai toujours pas compris, on est chez qui ? » Il finit par demander, et les visages des deux professeurs de sciences tournèrent si vite vers lui qu’il pensait avoir entendu leur nuque craquer.

« - Moi. » Ils répondirent en même temps, avant d’échanger un regard. Elias croisa les bras, boudeur, et leva les yeux au ciel, et Merlin, en soupirant dû reprendre plus posément. « Nous… 

\- Tiens c’est bizarre, je vous voyais pas du genre à faire de la colloc’. » Le cuisinier avoua, en posant ses coudes sur le plan de travail, tendant un peu le dos. Il était déjà debout toute la journée derrière les fourneaux, alors quand on lui offrait une chaise, il prenait la chaise.

Elias s’offusqua de son côté, Merlin frottant sa nuque avec un sourire gêné.

La réputation qu’ils avaient, ces deux-là, c’était de se pouiller quelque chose de sévère, à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Pour avoir été témoin de quelques scènes, Karadoc pouvait témoigner qu’ils étaient d’une violence que seuls deux ennemis millénaires pouvaient observer.

Au transfert d’Elias, cinq ans plus tôt, s’en était venu aux mains plus d’une fois, tellement que la vision d’un des deux professeurs, la lèvre éclatée, ou les cheveux crêpés c’était quasiment du quotidien. Ils étaient pas non plus les plus grands consommateurs de vaisselles pétées, le titre toujours férocement gardé par le CPE, mais Karadoc avait dû intervenir une paire de fois sur les batailles de bouffes parce que putain, un peu de respect, y a des gens qui bossent.

En cinq ans, les bleus discrets sur les bras et les épuisettes « pétées par les élèves » avaient nettement diminué, et maintenant ils étaient capables de déjeuner à la même salle sans que leur égo n’envenime les conversations. Mais rien que de les voir se tenir comme ça dans la même pièce, sans un pet, bah Karadoc ça lui faisait bizarre, il était pas habitué.

Surtout s’ils faisaient de la colloc...

Les défis c’était leur nouveau truc. Ça avait commencé à une soirée chez Léodagan – forcément – où l’alcool était monté un peu trop, et où l’esprit de compétition des deux scientifiques avait atteint un niveau catastrophique. C’était même pas comme s’ils se disputaient pour un poste, ils étaient quand même loin d’avoir le même. Karadoc était pas là à ce moment-là, il avait pas bien vu ce qu’il c’était passé. Mais quand on lui avait dit que les deux étaient en train de s’avaler des insectes pour voir lequel des deux allait devoir se raser la barbe, il avait fallu qu’il voit ça de lui-même, par curiosité culinaire.

Les insectes, une idée d’Yvain, qui était encore étudiant au lycée à cette période. Ils en avaient acheté avec son copain pour faire une vidéo, les détails étaient flous. C’était un gros pack, qui leur avait coûté un bras, avec plein de sortes différentes, et qu’ils avaient failli balancer au feu à la seconde même où il les avait reçus. L’idée leur donnant des hauts le cœur. Mais le doyen et le petit nouveau, ils avaient pas peur de ça, non non non.

Avec l’alcool, c’était Elias qui avait perdu. Le gamin tenait déjà pas bien ça, alors mettre la dent sur une bestiole en prime, ça lui avait filé des nausées. Mais la mention était honorable, parce qu’après les avoir tous testés, il en avait repris une paire avant que quelque chose ne retourne son estomac.

Le soir même, la vidéo était sur Snapchat, tout le lycée était au courant, et le lundi matin. Les joues douces comme une peau de bébé et le regard le plus menaçant du monde, le prof de chimie avait posé des heures de colle à tour de bras. Depuis : La débandade. Mais au moins, la rivalité avait un peu perdu de sa flamme… Jusqu’à la soirée d’après. 

« - Mais c’est parce qu’on n’est pas en collocation. » Le prof de chimie tenta. Sans plus d’indice malheureusement, l'information échoua.

« - Z’êtes pas en colloc’, mais vous avez deux chambres ?

\- Non mais c’est trop compliqué à expliquer. » Elias claqua sa langue en tournant vers l’autre professeur. « Merlin, on passe ?

\- Si personne n’y voit d’inconvénient, j’aime encore. » Le plus vieux avoua. Des pigments rouge clair commençants à assombrir ses joues, alors qu’il passait la main dans ses cheveux longs, forcés dans un chignon par une pince crocodile en plastique sur laquelle il manquait quelques dents. « J’ai d’autre chose à foutre que de jouer à Top Chef pour _Môssieur_ Elias.

\- Oh ça vaaaa… » Elias moqua, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. « C’est toi qui l’as appelé ! C’est ton idée, alors assume un peu. »

Merlin fit une moue qui arracha à son collègue un sourire, sourire qui n'échappa pas à Karadoc, qui n’avait toujours pas compris ni pourquoi, ni comment il c’était retrouvé au milieu de cette scène. Jouant avec les sacs de congélation devant ses mains. L’odeur du poisson qui s’en échappait était encore discrète, plongé au milieu de la glace, mais ça n’allait pas tarder à sortir.

Elles étaient quand même étranges leur demande à eux deux. Ils l'appelait pas souvent, mais à chaque fois, c'était n'importe quoi. Ils l’avaient appelé samedi, au milieu de la soirée pour lui demander de leur ramener des ingrédients et une recette. « Pour un défi, rien à six pattes, t’inquiètes pas », c’était comme ça que Merlin l’avait rassuré. Alors forcément, comme la bouffe passait en priorité, et comme il savait que les deux profs avaient une certaine facilité pour la chose. Il c’était creusé la tête toute la soirée pour leur trouver une recette digne de ce nom : Pas trop simple, mais pas trop compliquée. Puis qui collait bien avec les capacités des deux gars quoi. Le matin, à l’aube, il faisait le tour des marchés pour aller choper des produits frais, et à midi, il était là.

Il l’avait déjà fait pour Arthur, mais il y avait quelque chose à fêter derrière, et souvent c’était lui qui était coincé derrière les fourneaux quand même. Mais là, les deux profs lui avaient assuré qu’il n’avait rien à faire. Juste à s’asseoir, prendre un verre, et becqueter de l’apéro, juger un peu la forme et l’exécution, et finir avec un repas gratuit et une journée pas trop ratée s’ils se tenaient bien.

« - Du coup… ? »

La petite joute se finit sur Merlin qui passa un tablier noir à son rival, avant de se tourner vers Karadoc, pendant que le plus petit l’enfilait, toujours souriant.

« - Oui ! » Merlin sourit, un sourire pincé et fatigué. Il claqua ses mains et les frotta ensemble, pointant du menton vers les sacs cartonnés qu’il avait déposés sur le plan de travail. « Allez ! Tu nous as ramenés quoi ? 

\- Bah j’ai réfléchi un chouya sur le sujet, et je sais que vous avez tous les deux une appréciation pour l’animal marin. En plus si je me trompe pas, Elias, t’es bien du Finistère ?

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » L’autre repris, plus fermement sur la défensive que nécessaire pour une information si outrageusement banale.

« - C’est le nom de famille, ça m’a mis la puce à l’oreille. » Karadoc déclara en présentant aux deux hommes leurs sacs respectifs, sur lesquels était agrafé un papier. Il savait qu’ils aimaient bien la présentation, alors il avait mis le paquet. « La recette que j’vous propose c’est de la Sole à la Bretonne… Donc Merlin, je sais que ça va aller. La dissection ça te connaît. Par contre, Elias, pas d’inconvénient à préparer le poisson soi-même ? 

\- Ça devrait aller. » Lui répondit le concerné, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs cormoran.

Il releva les manches de son pull par-delà son avant-bras lui aussi, jouant du coude pour se précipiter sur le lavabo avant Merlin, qui, déconfit, prit la direction opposée et sorti une bouteille de vin blanc du cabinet, et trois verres. Il servit tout le monde, et glissa le sien à Karadoc. La sole à la Bretone c’était déjà une recette qui nécessitait du vin blanc, alors c’était dans le ton.

« - Ah, j’ai pas demandé ! » Karadoc reprit, après avoir bu une lampée de vin blanc. Il était pas dégueulasse, le pinard, pour du local. « Vous jouez quoi cette fois si c’est pas carrément indiscret ? »

Un échange de regards sans réponse lui indiqua que si… C’était un peu indiscret. Mais comme Karadoc avait été dérangé, que le sujet était lancé, et que les hostilités étaient aussi sur le point de l’être – à voir la panoplie de couteaux qu’Elias étalait devant son espace de travail, tous écartés machinalement de trois centimètres – ils durent bien répondre quelque chose.

« - Non mais là ça sera pas visible tout de suite... » Merlin avoua, en piquant l’un d’entre eux pendant que le plus petit avait le dos tourné, commençant à charcuter le cardeau avec un coup de poignet net à en faire chauffer les joues de précision. « C’est pour la déco.

\- Ah vous êtes pas d’accord, c’est ça ? Pas les mêmes goûts ? Quand j’étais avec Perceval c’était tout pareil… » Les deux rivaux relevèrent la tête avec intérêt à la mention du nom, et pour une fois, Karadoc comprit que le discours manquait de nuances. « Non mais en colloc, allez pas vous faire des films. Mais du coup c’était le fouillis, entre la bouffe et les posters, et les jouets. Puis nous on avait qu’une chambre, alors je vous raconte même pas le merdier.

\- Ouais. Alors déjà que j’suis pas très merdier. » Elias inspira, un peu en retard sur la découpe du poisson entre ses regards constants à Merlin, et l’organisation de l’espace. « Non les cailloux-

\- Les pierres.

\- _L_ _es pierres_ et les plantes, je veux bien parce que ça en jette un minimum. Mais on va pas collectionner les statuettes, on a pas la place ! Puis si c’est pour casser la moitié en déménageant…

\- Oui bah s'empierger dans les escaliers ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

\- Bah tiens, disons que si je gagne, non seulement tu me traines pas des heures à Ikea, mais en plus on met le cap sur un magasin de grolles et on te rachète des chaussures.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elles ont mes chaussures ?

\- Elles ont que t’en as trois paires. » S’arrêta Elias, avec un peu plus d’excédé dans la voix. « Qu’elles datent de la chute de Rome. Et que c’est limite si on voit pas à travers… Alors si je gagne, je les fous au feu, et on passe chez André, limite je te les paie.

\- Tu me rappelles quand même vachement mon ex-femme, Elias. »

Le commentaire valut au moins que les deux ne baissent le ton. Les yeux bleus gris d’Elias considérèrent un instant les implications de la phrase de Karadoc avant d’abandonner totalement. Appliquant les feuilles de cuissons sur son premier filet avant de s’avaler d’une traite son vin blanc.

« - Bah, développe, Karadoc, ça m’intéresse. » Merlin reprit, arrachant un regard noir à son ‘‘colloc’’.

« - Ah elle était à cheval sur l’hygiène, et l’apparence. Vous avez ça en commun.

\- Si j’étais à cheval sur les apparences je sortirais pas avec Merlin… »

Ah bah c’était ça alors… ! Bah oui, non mais ça expliquait des trucs, effectivement.

« - Et ça veut dire quoi ça, Elias ?

\- Ça veut dire- Ça veut pas dire grand-chose. » Elias souffla. « La formulation était mal faite. » Il releva les yeux vers Merlin et souffla frottant de son poignet un petit cran qui courait sur sa tempe. « Si ! Ça veut dire que je vois pas pourquoi tu t’obstines à t’habiller en blanc quand tu finis couvert de Dieu sait quoi à la fin de chaque journée… 

\- Mais du coup, si vous sortez ensemble, pourquoi vous avez deux chambres ?

\- Bon, Karadoc, tu veux vraiment savoir ? » Elias coupa, d’un ton glaçant qui lui indiquait que peut-être, certainement, il avait pas envie de savoir.

L’intéressé fit non de la tête, et la discussion tomba de nouveau. C’était quand même super sympathique d’être là, même s’il bitait rien du tout à la conversation, ni aux enjeux. De toute façon, tant que les fions n’étaient pas pour lui, et que l’ambiance partait pas en cacahuètes, ça devrait aller.

Merlin avait déjà fini de préparer ses deux filets, et commençait à les faire sécher, bien à l’abri de son côté pendant qu’Elias découpait encore le deuxième. Il débarrassa les deux côtés du plan de travail des restes de l'animal, par courtoisie et se lava une nouvelle fois les mains, puis ce fut au tour des légumes d’y passer. Les gestes étaient assurés, des années d’expérience à vivre seul, très certainement, et si Elias essaya de donner un coup de collier, il était presque imperceptible avec tout le soin qu’il prenait à trancher parfaitement. Karadoc en profita pour lui servir de nouveau du vin.

« - N’empêche que je suis d’accord avec Merlin, la déco, ça donne de l’énergie à une pièce… ! » Karadoc reprit.

« - _AH_ ! » L’énergie de Merlin était beaucoup trop victorieuse pour si peu, et Elias, qui comprit bien que ce ne serait pas son jour ne lorgna même pas au-dessus son épaule, se contentant de grogner.

« - Non mais il est sympa votre appart’, Elias… Mais on dirait un chouya que vous l’avez jamais utilisé… C’est nul parce que c’est un peu de là que vient le charme.

\- Le charme... » Elias roula des yeux, un soubresaut de narine indiquant qu’il ne voulait plus rien entendre. « Le jour où l’immeuble crame, parce que l’autre dinde est pas foutue de faire démarrer le micro-onde, ça va rendre bien, le charme et l’énergie de la pièce…

\- Alors. Zut. Déjà. » Merlin reprit, le pointant dangereusement avec l’éplucheur. « Non mais en plus je sais pourquoi tu dis ça, en plus, mais c’est bon. Tu vas pas déménager tous les jours. T’es là. Tu restes. C’est marqué dans le contrat. »

Elias roula des yeux, mais ne put pas cacher le sourire qui, privé de sa bouche, essayait de se faire un chemin à l’intérieur de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas si c’était l’oignon, ou la réflexion, mais en tout cas des larmes amères étaient en train de se former. C’était l’oignon. Même Karadoc qui lui ne découpait rien avait les yeux rougissant sous l’aigreur. Merlin était déjà passé à autre chose, alors il essuyait ses joues avec ses avants bras comme il pouvait.

« - On a combien de temps Karadoc ? » Merlin demanda en plongeant les dés de légumes dans la poêle beurrée, au moment où Elias commençait à découper les siens. Ça pour hacher, il était plus rapide que le reste, et bientôt il le rattrapa.

« - Disons une heure, je voudrais pas handicaper, Elias.

\- Il est lent, hein ? » Le plus âgé rit. « Une malédiction... »

Il était lent, mais il visait bien, et un morceau de carotte frappa contre la pince-crocodile de Merlin. La pince ne cassa pas, bien accrochée, mais les mèches serrées vrillèrent sur le côté de manière significative. La carotte rebondit sur son épaule avant de finir sa course sur le sol impeccable. Qui de Merlin ou de Karadoc râla en premier n’était pas important, parce qu’Elias avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage, et une fois que les effets acides de l’oignon étaient passés, il c’était rangé à côté de Merlin avec sa propre poêle, le beurre, et la recette dans la main.

La cuisson c’était pas la partie la plus intéressante de la recette, alors quand ils eurent bien tout mis, ils se laissèrent surtout quelques minutes pour entamer la conversation avec Karadoc un peu plus en profondeur. Merlin s’enquit ses deux filles, Mehben et Mehgan. Elias allait faire un commentaire sur leur prénom, mais Merlin lui lança un regard qui le fit taire, alors il retourna lire la recette pour préparer la suite. Les fillettes allaient bien et il prit beaucoup de détails pour lui expliquer que c'était pas sa semaine et que du coup ça lui aurait fait plaisir de les ramener. Elias avait essayé de masquer sa grimace désapprobatrice dans la recette. Un prof qu'aime pas les gosses, ils étaient pas le pire lycée de Rennes pour rien.

Au final, à force de discuter, ils remarquèrent à peine quand le troisième consulta sa montre, et passa ses propres légumes au four après avoir suivi les instructions pour ses filets. Mais ils devinèrent, à l’odeur l’erreur stratégique que Merlin venait de faire. Plus que caramélisés, ses légumes étaient presque tous noirs, et Elias avait un sourire menaçant sur le visage, toujours parfaitement silencieux en piquant une noix de cajou du bol qu’il avait installé à Karadoc.

« - T’aurais pas pu prévenir ?

\- C’est un défi. » Elias sourit. « Je les ai remué un peu et j’ai baissé le feu, mais comme tu t’en occupais pas, moi je suis pas magicien. Je peux pas te tenir la main en permanence.

\- Ah… Il a pas tort, Merlin… » Karadoc reprit. « La cuisine c’est un jeu d’attention aussi. Tout compte. »

Grâce à cet avantage – vicelard, certes – c’est Elias qui gagna. Quelque trente minutes plus tard, quand les patates étaient finies, et les quatre casseroles prêtes, ils passèrent à la dégustation. Midi était passé, l'après-midi c'était bien installé, mais c’était avec beaucoup d’entrain que la conversation avait survécu. Les anecdotes un peu vaseuses et toujours à côté de la plaque de celui que toute l’école surnommait Karadoc étaient adoucies par l’alcool et la bonne bouffe, et la leçon de cuisine, en soi, plus intéressante que prévu.

Puis son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

« - Il faut que je vous laisse. » Il avait annoncé et les deux professeurs eurent un soupir de soulagement collectif. Pas que ça trainait un peu... Mais ça trainait un peu en longueur quand même.

« - Tu prends pas la voiture, quand même ? Avec ce que tu as bu ?

\- Non, Perceval vient me chercher... »

Sans plus de précisions, il se leva et quitta leur petit appartement sous l'oeil discret de Merlin. Il referma la porte derrière l'envahisseur, enfin parti, laissant les deux professeurs de nouveaux seuls. Merlin alla directement s'affaler dans le canapé, et Elias le suivit se lovant dans l'espace qu'il lui laissait. Le dos à l'accoudoir, les jambes sur les siennes. Le silence était retombé, et l'odeur du repas avait fini par disparaître. L'après-midi était calme, et même s'ils avaient plusieurs copies à préparer, ils restèrent un instant dans ce flottement.

« - Il est sympa mais sans plus quoi... » C'était la phrase de conclusion pour Elias, phrase qui fit hausser les épaules à son complice. 

« - Non mais, c'est un bon gars quand même. Regarde, il fait super attention au détail, c'était touchant.

\- Bah je préférerais pas ! » Elias avoua, passant ses mains sur ses yeux. « S'il dit quoi que ce soit on va se faire envahir de tous les côtés. »

Merlin souffla du nez, passant une main sur ses chevilles avant de les repousser. Elias adapta la position, se saisissant d'un petit tas de copies qu'il avait glissé sous le canapé pour les dissimuler à la vue du publique, restreint certes, mais existant, et commença à les relire, une à une, pendant que son compagnon allait s'occuper du restant de la vaisselle. Les élèves étaient... Médiocres. Pour la plupart, et comme il n'avait pas envie de ruiner une après-midi si parfaite, il commença à les trier par niveau d'espérance. Ceux dont il attendait le moins en premier, au cas où il avait une surprise.

Entre autre, Karadoc avait été relativement dans la catégorie "bonnes surprises"... Responsable en plus, puisqu'il avait demandé à Perceval de venir le chercher...

A Perceval.

Merlin dût s'en rendre compte en même temps. 

« - Putain le con ! il a donné l'adresse à Perceval. »


End file.
